Accounts
by Mangalover4321
Summary: Many different accounts from their lives shaped them into who they are and who they are to become. Some created pain and others created warmth. The girl who had been broken in the past, the girl who saw the world in a different light, and the girl forced into her current state. These accounts shaped their lives for the better. (OC Characters from my other story, Hair).
1. Chapter 1: Suffer I

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Accounts**

 **Chapter 1: Suffer I**

* * *

 _She was bleeding again._

 _It trailed down her arms and continued its way past her wrists to her fingertips. Her chocolate eyes held no emotion in them and she bore a simple white cloth that barely covered her figure as it exposed a majority of her cleavage and came just below her butt. Bruises and scars and flesh wounds covered her body as more blood trailed down her arms, staining the inky ground below her red. No tears fell from her eyes and a bruise had formed on her left eye in the shape of a fist, struggling to keep it open. Her body ached yet she did not call out in pain._

 ** _No, what she was dealing with was suffering. She had been suffering for a majority of her life._**

 _She stared up to the black sky and her split lip was open, as if she was ready to call out to someone._

 ** _Was there anyone out there?_**

 _Her gaze dropped down to the inky depth below her and saw no reflection cast up at her. The blood continued to trail down her arms and the pain, oh the_ ** _pain_** _, was slowly becoming to much for her._

 ** _Why was she put through so much suffering?_**

 _Her lip now trembled and she wanted to clench her fists so badly but her body was made no move to do so. She sealed her one good eye closed for a second and her heart ached for the answer to her question. The dread slowly creeped up on her and her body slowly slumped forward, losing its height and strength to stand tall. It was weighing down on her and she felt no need to fix herself, she was slowly accepting the fact._

 _A creeping feeling ganged up on her and her eyes shot open, terror stretching its way over her features. Her breath caught in her throat and the blood flowed more, staining her scratched and bare feet._

 ** _He was back._**

 _She started running at the realization and tears trailed down her features, her body aching. She desperately wanted to scream and she wanted someone to save her. She wanted it so much but it would never be granted to her. She desperately wanted someone by her side._

 ** _She ached for someone by her side._**

 ** _She ached for someone to take her away._**

 ** _She ached for someone to save her from the suffering._**

 _Her cry echoed around her as the haunting and terrifying feeling continued to chase her, following her as if she were prey and it was ready to feast on her. She ached to stop but the terror only fueled her more and she prayed, to anyone, anything, any creature, any God to save her. Her tears crawling down her face like the blood that continued to seep through her body and she begged her hands to reach out, hoping that something would let her escape._

 ** _Why could she not escape after so long from being free of_** ** _his_** ** _terror?_**

 _"_ _HELP!" She cried out and her feet could barely keep her up, struggling to make the next step to run. It continued to follow her, waiting for her to trip and bring herself to her own despair and doom and ruin. Her heart pounded against her rib cage as if it wanted to break out of her chest and stain the ground more crimson._

 _Her suffering would not end even if she were to fall down and let it take her over, crawling over her skin like a worm and whispering words of threats, pain, and torture to both her and her family in her ear like the serpent who had tempted Eve._

 ** _Would she too fall and be expelled much like Eve?_**

 ** _Was she forced to walk the same fate over and over again, bare all the pain and suffering in a continuous loop?_**

 _She continued to call for help and nothing responded to her, her pace slowing down and the danger creeping closer and closer to her. She had not much longer before she fall from grace and end up in despair._

 _"_ _PLEASE, ANYONE, ANYTHING, ANY GOD! I BEG OF YOU TO SAVE ME!" She called and she could feel it sinking its nails into her skin, begging her to fall quicker, to suffer quicker, to cause her so much_ ** _pain_** _that she begged to die but it would not grant her that freedom._

 _Her body now trembling with each pained step and her vision slowly blurred, calling out in a pained scream. It would wait for eternity for her to trip, to lose breath, to cause her own misfortunate._

 ** _It ached in her chest that she could not end her own suffering._**

 ** _She didn't want her brother or mother to be filled with so much suffering that they would also follow down her own path. She would rather be hunted down and force to be abused than let her precious family follow down a horrific and painful path._**

 _"_ _AHHHHHHH!" She cried and the tears down her face in a river as her breath was slowly being reduced to gasps, knowing that time was almost approaching her. She was begging herself to not make any mistakes and her hope for someone to come was not ending any time soon._

 _"_ _HELP ME!" She called and she could taste her tears on the tip of her tongue, salty and pure of every raw emotion she was feeling at the moment. She bit at her lip again and wanted to desperately be taken away from it. To be saved and rescued by someone who would always be at her beckoned call._

 ** _But no one would ever come for her._**

 _Her brother would be captured and wrapped up, forced to think of himself like the hated serpent that caused them so much pain. He would be torn apart and she would not be able to stop him from becoming what he feared every single day, hour, minute, and second._

 _Her mother had tried last time and failed, leading to her own demise that would shatter both her and her brother like glass. She was far too weak but would do anything to stop the serpent from taking her children away like last time. She has never forgiven herself for what had happened to them, that sin forever etched into her head._

 _"_ _Please…" She begged as her pace gradely decreased, her breath heaving and it almost upon her now. Her feet slowly padding against the ground and with one more step she had, her hands reaching up for salvation as it had finally wrapped its way around her feet, slithering up her legs._

 _One name, she did not know why this name had made it way into her, she called out._

 ** _"_** ** _Atsushi…"_**

 _Nothing happened._

 _She felt her heart shatter into a thousand piece and the serpent continued its way up her body, moving around her waist and making its way up past her breasts. almost coiling her neck with its body._

 _The serpent locked gazes with her, honey golden eyes stared at her, its pink tongue slithering to form its lips. The brown scales looked disgusting and slimly, staining her body of its flesh. It longed to make her suffer and her lip trembled as it moved closer to her face, displaying its fangs to her._

 ** _Her gaze of hopefulness was lost and emotionless eyes stared back at the serpent._**

 ** _"_** ** _You are nothing…"_** _It hissed to her and continued to coil itself around her neck, ready to choke her,_ ** _"You are but trash. Something that needs to be disposed. You have no purpose in this world but to be my toy to torture. That was your reason for being created."_**

 _It taunted her and she felt absolutely_ ** _nothing._**

 ** _She had become so broken that she felt nothing._**

 _"_ _You aren't nothing."_

 _Her eyes slowly widen at the new voice and slowly her broken gaze moved its way up, past the serpent to see someone standing before her. Her tears that had flowed now stopped at the sight and the serpent had stopped talking, shocked that someone had come to her calls._

 _He stood far above her with narrowed violet eyes capturing her gaze and lavender hair befalling past his shoulders and cast shadows over her fierce features. A frown present on his face as he stared down at both her and the serpent. He bore simple brown shorts and no shirt, letting both her and the serpent to stare at his muscular and opposing figure._

 _Before the serpent could say anything, he had reached over to her with his large hands and grabbed the beast by the neck. The serpent was bewildered at this force and she remained still at the fact that someone had come to save her. The serpent gasped for air and with his other hand he slammed it down on its head._

 ** _"_** ** _WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"_**

 _He pulled the beast away from her, unwrapping and releasing its grip over her. She managed to breath and watch as the serpent waited for to respond to him. He stared down at it with a bored gaze before a look of pure fury grasped his features and began to pull its head away its neck, as he continued to grip it tight._

 _Shock plastered over her features as he forced its head apart from its body, blood splattering the both of them. His face sprinkled with the red and he continued to hold the beast's head in one hand and the body in the other._

 ** _He had easily killed the beast with his own two bare hands._**

 _He dropped the dead beast to the ground and looked to her, smiling at her with such different features than before from his rage. The blood staining and coating his large body but it did not bother her at all._

 ** _He had saved her from falling._**

 _Her body trembled and she reached towards him, her bottom lip trembling at the fact that he had become her savior._

 ** _Was he angel to save her from falling?_**

 _Her fingers glazed at his own bloodstained hands and reached to hold them in her grasp, to hold the hands which destroyed the serpent that caused so much suffering to her._

 _But something went wrong in that moment, the hands she ached to touch had now wrapped around her throat._

 _Her eyes grew wide and opened her lips in question as to what he was doing._

 _But his expression changed and no longer was the smile she held dear to her but a sadistic glint in his eyes and a smirk that brought fear flooding right back into her system._

 ** _Those eyes were the ones that broke her cousin._**

 _"_ _No…" She struggled to say with tears closing in on the surface again, "You're…not him…"_

 _She wanted to believe her own words but his action spoke clearly louder as his grip continued to strength on her throat, air beginning to be captured but was being refused to do so. She narrowed her eyes as his smirk continued across his features, the blood on his face promoting more to what he was doing to her._

 ** _He wasn't like the serpent though!_**

 _Black edged closer to the corner of her eyes and she was struggling to accept what was coming. She didn't want to think of him as the serpent._

 ** _The serpent had been taunting her since her birth but he had pulling her out of the darkness. So why was he was so desperately trying to shove her back in now?_**

 _"_ _Atsushi…" She called out his name and he leaned closer to her, one of his hands now cradling her face as the other continued to crush her windpipe._

 _"_ _I'll crush you." He whispered and her eyes grew even wider at his statement before darkness flooded her senses and she was forced to see him smirk down at the job he had done._

* * *

Emi awoke with a scream and her heart thudded against her chest, sweat coating her body and tears raining down from her face. Pain invaded her senses and she continued to scream, the dream haunting her very being. She tried to move herself but her body would not obey her, having her tremble. She tried to look around at where she was but her eyes couldn't focus on anything.

 _WHY HAD HE KILLED HER?!_

A loud noise invaded her ears and she managed to glimpse at her aunt, staring down at her with wide eyes and terror etched across her features. She stared at her in sorrow and swore as Emi continued to scream, unable to stop herself. Her cries echoed her room and she brought her hands up to her eyes, trying to seal away the sight of him killing her.

"WHY?!" She screamed in terror and confusion as her anxiety was bubbling up to the surface but she tried desperately to calm herself down.

" **Perché mi ha ucciso?"** She called out in Italian and her body slowly regained its senses, the numbness fading and her screams now just sobs. Her aunt sadly stared at her, unable to do anything to help her poor suffering niece that was haunted by so many things that she would never be able to fully understand.

* * *

* **Perché mi ha ucciso=Why did he kill me?**


	2. Chapter 2: Suffer II

**Author's Note: Thanks for the follow and favorite of this story! I hope you have been enjoying it! This is the continuation and conclusion to the last chapter and small arc. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Accounts**

 **Chapter 2: Suffer II**

* * *

"Emi Kiyoshi?" The teacher announced and waited for a response but nothing returned his response meanwhile Atsushi glanced over to the empty seat of the brunette. He frowned at the sight and continued to ignore the teacher's talking, curious as to where she was since she was always there, sitting in her sit patently waiting to write down the lesson the teacher taught. His eyes made it down to his own desk, bare and empty.

She by now she would have started whispering over to him that he should have a notebook out to write down notes. His eyebrow twitched at his realization of thinking of her and he scowled at the fact, annoyance flowing through him.

"Murasakibara, is something wrong?"

He looked gazes with the teacher who stared at him with large eyes as he was easily far more opposing than the teacher.

"No." He growled and the teacher slowly nodded at this before noting that the giant had now taken out a notebook along with a pen to write down notes, something unusual for him. The teacher sight before starting up the lesson and started discussing World History.

* * *

When a knock on the door caught Masami's attention, she glanced over to it with narrowed eyes before stuffing the cigarette back between her lips, annoyance graphing its way in her. Her eyes were bloodshot from what had happened earlier in the morning and her hair was a mess, the smell of tobacco clinging on it. She got up and moved to the door, opening it and thought it would possibly be the mail man deliver something to them but instead was Atsushi.

She scowled at the sight of him and snarled, "The hell do you want?"

He blinked at her sudden fierce comment and he blinked at this, tilting his head to the side.

"Is Emi-chin around?" He asked and she bit down on her lip to not slam the door in his face.

"What do you want with her?" She questioned him back and he slowly dug out from his bag his notebook full of notes he took during class, holding it out to Masami.

"Emi-chin always takes notes. These are the notes she missed." He stated and she blinked at this before snatching it out of his hand, flipping through them as if she was trying to find something hidden in it. She released a tensed breath breath as smoke escaped her lips and rubbed the bridge between her eyebrows.

"Thanks for this, kid. I'll give them to her." She said before she started moving back inside until she blinked at the sight of Emi in the doorway. She bore a simple long shelve shirt with a small floral pattern on it and shorts while a blanket was huddled and wrapped her figure. Her feet were bare and her eyes had bags under them while clearly rimmed red. Her hair was a mess and a shallow look was over her features, as if she were a doll.

"Emi-chan! You should go back inside and rest. The kid here is heading back to his apartment. You don't-" Masami began and Emi's expression broke, a small smile greeting her features and her eyes that looked so lost regained some emotions.

"Thank you for doing that for me, Atsushi-san. I greatly appreciate it." She stated and he nodded at this.

"Hai, I don't mind, Emi-chin." He stated as he had already started moving towards the staircase to his own apartment but a gentle tug on his uniform cause him to stop, looking back to her. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly opened, as if she wanted to say something but nothing escaped her lips.

 _She looked like she was begging him to stay._

"Emi-chan, I think he was going to go home." Masami said and Emi blinked before slowly releasing her grip on his uniform.

"Ah…right…" She mumbled as she hugged the blankets closer to her body, pulling them close to her, "Thank you again, Atsushi-san. I'll return the notes to you as soon as possible."

"Eh, it doesn't matter when you return them, Emi-chin. I don't care." He stated and she nodded gently at this before he scratched his cheek. He then proceeded to dig out something from his bag and her eyes grew wide at the sight, waiting to see exactly what he had pulled out from his bag.

"I hope Emi-chin gets better." He said as then held out to her a couple of Umaibo and jelly beans in a bag. Her eyes were like the size of saucers and he gently placed them in her much smaller hands before he had already started walking away again without another word.

* * *

"…do you want to talk about it?" Her aunt asked as Emi tightened her grip on the pencil before looking up to her with dead eyes and her aunt winced at the reaction. Normally, her niece would not want to discuss her nightmares but this had physically and psychologically hurt her more than the others from when she awoke out of it.

 _She looked absolutely broken when she awoke._

She bit her lip and drew on it that blood almost broken out from it. Tears started gathering up to the surface and dropped the pencil, anxiety gaining on her nerves. Her body trembled and her hair fell in front of her eyes, placing her hands in front of her eyes.

 _The smirk on his features as he crushed her throat haunted her._

" **Mi ha ucciso.** " She said in Italian that came out in barely a whisper and Masami knew one word in there as she had repeated it before.

 **Ucciso** _meant kill._

Her aunt's features grew sorrow on them at her words and gently tears rolled down her face, staining the lined notebook that contained the notes Atsushi took down for her.

"Was it **him?** " She asked and Emi shook her head, the haunting nightmare flowing back to her.

"No. No. No. No." She repeated and shook her head, " **He** didn't. **L'assassino del serpente.** It was him. He killed **del serpente.** He saved me…"

Her aunt continued to listen to her trembling words and shaking body before realizing her teary eyes rimmed with red, a look of absolute despair filled in them.

"He came and killed **del serpente.** He told me, 'you aren't nothing' when **del serpente** taunted and captured me. He looked like an angel. He was sent to save me." She spoke and then stood up, her body tensed as she started walking around. Her aunt narrowed her eyes at this and slowly observed her, knowing she needed to pay even more attention to her as she told stood up.

"If he was angel though," her niece began and went over to the small table, grabbing something. Masami swore to herself as she shot towards her niece, seeing the scissors in her hand, wide and open.

"WHY DID HE KILL ME?" She asked in a loud tone and Masami dove towards her, knocking over some items around them. The scissors now fallen to the ground away from her and Emi's tears flowed even harder. She pulled her niece close to her chest as she then let out a heart wrenching wail and clawed at her aunt.

"AHHHHH!" She cried and Masami held her tight against her body, knowing Emi was breaking.

"Why? Why? Why? Why?!" She cried and Masami wrapped her even tighter in her arms, tears even gaining in her own at how tortured her precious niece was.

"Why would he kill me?" She howled and hiccuped, tugged on her aunt's shirt, "Why would Atsushi kill me?!"

* * *

Suffering happened to be a constant and ever circling part of her life.

It haunted her every single moment of her life and many times, she could not deal with the fact.

But then _he_ had come into her life and broke through the overwhelming suffering and torture, slowly bringing her away from the darkness. Even though _he_ had hurt her cousin before and even passing by him before they ever meet, she had thought _he_ was not like how he perceived _he_ was to the world.

 _He_ always had a bored expression on _his_ face and when she first saw _him_ playing against her cousin, she knew _he_ too was a monster. _He_ had broken her cousin. But she had held no discontent towards _him_. She knew there was something more to _him._

Perhaps that was why she had so content with being with _him._

Her suffering had slowly started to grow weaker when she was with _him_ and she was interested as to why this happened.

 _He_ had done so much hurt and damage to others but she had started to follow _him_ and started to grow attached to _him._

 _He_ learned of her scars and told her she was pretty.

 _No one besides her brother, mother, and cousin told her was pretty._

 _He did not shy away from her when she had shown him her scars._

 _He_ had become someone she trusted.

And many times in her dreams, those she trusted would bring her suffering that she hoped that would be forgotten and never be the ones who originally brought her that pain.

 _That was why she was so heartbroken over the fact that Atsushi had been the one to kill her with a smirk on his face that appeared similar to when he had been playing against Jason Silver._

She would not tell Atsushi this.

It was her suffering and he did not need to know in case it brought him pain he did not deserve.


	3. Chapter 3: Voice

**Author's Note: Thanks for the review! I hope you guys have been enjoying this series! This chapter will focus on a different set of characters from the last two chapters! So enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Accounts**

 **Chapter 3: Voice**

* * *

 _She tried to speak but nothing could come out from her lips and tears glided down her face, staining her cheeks. Blood splattered against her clothes and glass surrounded her, her glasses having been slipped off and scattered among the wreckage. Her once beautiful green dress was completely covered in red and her brother too laid among the wreckage. His green hair scattered with glass and some blood seeping down from it. His nice black suit that their mother wanted him to wear was too stained and his dark green eyes wide in horror but one eye was crying blood. His hands rushing over to her._

 _She again tried to speak but this time only blood spilled down her lips and pain invaded her neck. She tried calling out to him and he was screaming now, tearful and full of pain at the sight of her. She reached over to him and he was limping over to her, his right foot currently being dragged behind him. Fire was behind him and she narrowed her eyes at this, the tears still running down her face at this._

 ** _She was still in the car._**

 _She wanted to desperately call to him but he was only moving to her, trying to get to her which seems dot be taking forever._

 _"_ _Imōto!" He called and she opened her mouth to call back his name but nothing escaped her lips but gurgles. Once reaching to her, his whole body trembled and tears glided down his face while leaning over to her. He placed his hands on her neck and she again gurgled, blood spitting out._

 _"_ _I'm sorry!" He cried and she continued to stare at him, her eyes blaring into him, "Just hold on! Please, hold on!"_

 _She slowly moved her hand up to his face even though it was blurry, she could still tell that it was her own brother. She gave him an emotionless look and pointed behind him to the fire that continued to be ablaze. He shook his head at this and continued to keep pressure on her neck._

 _"_ _I can't! I can't leave you like this!" He cried and his tears landed on her cheeks, causing her to wince a bit, "It's too late!"_

 ** _No, it wasn't._**

 _She opens her mouth and finally managed to get something out but was gurgled and a mess of pronunciation, "_ ** _Sa…ve…Okā…sa…n"_**

 _And with those words, she faded off into unconsciousness while her brother again cried out._

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes and lights blared into her vision, blinding her which she winced at. She noted her sudden change of scenery as white stained her vision with the sheets that covered her body, the paint on the wall, the white hospital gown she bore and much more. She looked to her left and suddenly pain invaded her entire body.

Her eyes grew wide at this and opened her mouth to scream but when she expected a scream nothing escaped her lips. Tears flooded into her vision at this immense pain and she gripped the bed sheets tight in her palms, wanting to let any noise out that she was in pain but nothing was letting her. She glanced over to the small table next to her before deciding to shove it, in hope that she would create some sort of noise.

A loud crash came from it as pill bottles, needles and clipboards fell off of it and exposed some noise into the world of her presence. She bite her lip harshly and tears made their way down her face, finally someone walked into the room.

Her father barged while baring his familiar white lab coat with his dark green eyes holding large bags under them and his normally maintained green hair was standing on its ends. He looked like he lacked sleep for a few days and his posture hung over from his normal 190cm and he glanced down at the table before looking his own daughter. His sharp features sank into his face and he looked like a skeleton of his former self.

"…Are you in pain?" He asked her in a quiet voice and she nodded at this, opening her mouth to say yes but the pain was far too much. He moved to her and sat down on the edge of her bed, sorrow taking over his features.  
"…I'm sorry." He said and she blinked at this as the pain slowly faded away before she noted that he was increasing her morphine intake, the pain slowly dulling out. Then he grabbed her hand and she looked down to see it shaking before moving her gaze back up to his eyes, seeing tears now running his face.

"I'm sorry…" He again said and she tried to understand what was going on, "I'm so sorry…I couldn't save her…I couldn't save Keiko…I couldn't save her…"

 _Her mother's name._

Her eyes grew wide at this and he scowled before his body trembled before her, saying, "Your mother…I wasn't able to save her…I'm so sorry…"

She felt her tears gently slide down her face at this before bringing her hands up her eyes, sealing them shut and remembering the fire. She opened her mouth to scream but again nothing came out it and removed her hands. She looked over to her father and started beating her fists against his body, cursing him and screaming at him at least in her head.

 _WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE SAVED HER?!_

He just let her hit him and he continued to cry, letting her frustration and anger and sadness attack him.

"I'm so sorry…" He continued to mutter and placed his hands to cover his eyes, trying to hid his pained and hurt expression, "I tried…I tried…"

She bite her lip now before letting one of her fists hit him his head, snapping him out of his single moment of solitary. He snapped his gaze to her and then wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her against his large body. Her hair now a mess from letting her anger out at the words he told her and stopped hitting him before she too wrapped her arms around his body.

"My precious musume…you…can't even let her cries of anger and sadness and pain out…" He muttered and pulled away, before looking down to the ground. He then pulled something out from his pocket and opened it to her, a small mirror to see herself.

She too looked like a mess from her uncontrollable green hair and sharp light green eyes now red from crying so much. Her once soft looking features now scratched up with little stitches and bandages on her cheeks. But what was most noticeable was the bandages wrapped around her throat, exposing no skin to herself. She stared at this before her father placed the mirror aside on her bed and bite his lip harshly, guilt weighing down on him heavily.

"I couldn't even saved your precious voice…" He said and then the realization hit her hard.

 _She no longer could speak._

 ** _She could no longer sing her heart out._**

And thats when she again opened her mouth and a scream that she begged to be let out could no longer escape her lips.

* * *

"How are you feeling today?"

She looked up to he brother with dead eyes and he stared back at her with familiar eyes but his held much more grief in them. She looked down to her whiteboard that the nurses gave her so she could communicate with others as she would have to later take sign language courses in order to "speak". She started writing on the board and he observed it.

Her brother did not attain too much damage from the accident but still his foot was in a cast and his hand wrapped up from the cut he gained during it. And also, his right eye wrapped around in bandages since glass made its way into it. Even though it was wrapped it, he would still be able to see but much his vision was taken from him for him to be closely considered legally blind in that eye. His green hair managed to be combed down for the day and he now wore a pair of spare glasses for right now. He too bore a hospital gown and his expression was full of sorrow.

 **I'm alright. How about you?**

He glanced down to his feet and bit his lip harshly at this, nearly causing blood to run down from it.

"I'm fine. This is nothing compared to what happened to you…" he stated with a hiss and she narrowed her eyes at this before placing her board down.

 _She risked her own well being to protect him._

 ** _He owed her far more than he could ever repay._**

 ** _So he too should suffer like her._**

She erased her words on the board and started writing something else on it, catching his attention.

 **Then you'll have to repay me for what I did for you, Onii-san.**

His eye grew wide at this and she smiled at him before writing something else on it.

 **You owe me everything. You will do everything I say, Onii-san. You won't question anything I do and you will do anything I say even if you don't want you.**

He stared at her with wide eyes before he slowly nodded at this, knowing he could never repay her fully but he would follow her words.

"Yes! I'll do anything!" He exclaimed and she erased her words again, before writing something else on there.

 **Do you believe in fate, Onii-san?**

Her question had his eyes large at this and stared up at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked and she wrote something else on the board before holding it up to him.

 **Do you believe that if you had your lucky item with you, that this would have all been avoided?**

Her words hit him hard and realized that she was right.

 _He didn't manage to get his luck item before his mother called them out to hurry up._

He paled at the realization and gripped his hospital gown tight in his hands, blood spilling from his lip at biting it so hard.

 _If he only listened to Oha Asa, none of this would have happened._

Suddenly she poked him with the whiteboard and he locked gazes with it, staring at her own words.

 **It was also our worst day of luck that week. If you had your lucky item, would this have been avoided, Onii-san?**

Her words stabbed him in the heart and he went to move off the bed that he fell onto the floor, scowling and swearing at the pain. She glared down at him with her narrowed and stoic green eyes, as if she wanted him to beg that it was _his fault._ His thoughts swirled around crazily in his head and tried to make since of everything that happened.

 _Everything happened because he forgot to listen to Oha Asa and get his luck item._

 ** _It was all his fault that this happened to them!_**

He slowly pushed himself off the ground and winced at the pain in his foot but grabbed his crutch from the side of her bed, a scowl present on his face. He looked to her one more time and saw different words now presented on the board.

 **Where are you going, Onii-san?**

"To find out the lucky item of the day." He responded back to her with a gaze of her determination to fix everything by listening and following to Oha Asa, even if he looked idiotic or stupid or anything, he would do it to protect her from something like this _ever happening again._


	4. Chapter 4: The Lively Girl

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Accounts**

 **Chapter 4: The Lively Girl**

* * *

"Seijūrō Akashi!"

The infamous red head and captain of the Rakuzan High basketball team slowly turned to see exactly who spoke with an unamused expression on his face. His eyebrows knit together as he saw exactly who spoke to him and blinked at the sight.

A girl just around five feet pointed at the captain with her rosy cheeks puffed and long wavy brown hair flowed to her hips. Her aqua eyes bright and sparkled as she caught his attention. The routine white button shirt was undone a couple of buttons so the bowtie on her neck was hung low and black skirt was just a little longer than normal. Her light blue sweater was thrown over her tiny shoulders and she continued to hold and expression of anticipation.

He narrowed his bright red eyes and said, "Who are you?"

The girl frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, stating, "Sakura Miyamoto, we are in the same class, Akashi-san."

He blinked and began to think if he had ever seen her before but nothing came to mind. She then sighed and scratched her head.

"Last week I had ash blond hair and I sit three seats to the right of you." She said and he glanced at her appearance again before remembering a girl with two pigtails surrounded by a couple of girls and the small forward of the basketball team as if she was a star.

"Hayama-san was with you last week during lunch." Akashi stated and she nodded before grinning while also flashing a peace sign at the captain.

"Yep! He gave me the next idea for my next competition!" She exclaimed and he glanced at the clock near the door.

"I must be heading off now. It was nice to formally meet you, Miyamoto-chan." He said and started to head off. She bite her lip harshly while her eyebrow began to tick at his words and actions.

"Aren't you curious as to why I was calling out your name?" She said to catch his attention again and she smiled as he stopped, trying to he with narrowed eyes.

"…What exactly do you need?" He asked and her grin grew as she then pointed to herself.

"I want you to be in a cosplay competition!" She announced and he blinked before a shadow grew over his face along with annoyance.

 _Was the girl joking with him?_

"Are you on something?" He asked and she scowled at his reaction before her pout returned.

"No, and that is quite rude, you know. I'm very serious about this." She said and he took a deep breath while rubbing the bridge between his eyebrows, his patience slowly wearing thin on him.

"…And why in the world would I agree to this?" He asked and she blinked before a spark appeared in her eyes.

"Because it will be something you could be victorious outside of strategic games!" She shouted and he continued to stare at her before sighing.

"Miyamoto-chan, I am going to decline your offer. I have no desire to compete in such a thing." He replied and she flipped her hair while a pout reappeared on her face.

"Fine! I guess I'll get someone else, especially since I'm the number one cosplayer in the Kyoto Preference." She said, knowing it would hopefully capture his attention, and grinned to herself. He held his breath in his throat and knew he shouldn't say anything as he had many other thing to focus on instead of the girl's ridiculous challenge.

 _He really should leave and go focus on preparing for Interhigh as it was slowly approaching them again._

He released his breath and turned to her, stating, "Exactly what is your purpose for this?"

She rolled her eyes before pointing to him and said, "You're known for winning everything, right? I need a male cosplayer to help me with the next competition. Getting the infamous Seijūrō Akashi to be my partner would be amazing and help me win. Although you're rich, there is prize money at the end and that could help with your budget towards the basketball team. There are a bunch of other reasons to help me, if you would like the full list."

She grinned and waited for him to reply and he sighed, knowing he shouldn't say anything. He rubbed the bridge between his brow before asking, "I have never done cosplay before. How am I a good match?"

She suddenly approached him only a couple inches away from him and raised her hand above his height, her grin spreading across her face. She said, "You're the perfect person to fill in the role of my partner. Although your eye color is off, that can easily be adjustable. Everything else about you can work for the role especially with your hair color. Clothes are easy enough to find and gather and your outfit would be much like a school uniform. Your build is off but certain clothes can help hide that."

He blinked at all they words she spat out before sighing and she moved back a little before pointing to herself.

"I'm going to have to change my hair color and get some contacts along with some glasses. I'll also have to buy an outfit and couple of accessories. You won't even have to buy any of the outfits or other items." She said and then pulled something out of her pocket, which happened to be a couple pages of paper.

She held them out to the captain and said, "This is the character you would be cosplaying for, if that changes your mind. The competition is a week away and if you don't agree to it, I'll go as someone else cause I have plenty of supplies to reuse. My number is also on the paper if you decide sooner than later. See you later, Akashi-kun."

He took the papers and watched as she walked away, muttering to herself about different hair color dye.

* * *

Akashi stared at the papers that remained on his desk and glanced back down at the homework he was almost finished completing. He sighed and put the pen down before reaching to grab the paper until his phone began to ring. He picked up his phone and saw a new text appear on the screen.

 **"** **Have you looked at the character yet?"**

He blinked and realized the number was an unknown, staring at it in confusion.

 **"** **It's Sakura Miyamoto by the way."**

He sighed and picked his phone up before flipping it open to see the texts lighting up on the screen. He slowly wrote back to her and glances at his reply before pressing send, **"No, I have not. I've been busy. Where did you get my number from anyway?"**

It took a few seconds before she replied back, **"I have my sources. Did you even glance at them?"**

His eyebrows twitched at her remark and instantly thought of the blond small forward who talked with her. He began typing back his response before grabbing the papers and looked to see exactly what the girl had given him for a character.

It was intriguing as he stared at the character and noted how detailed the information was on the character. It was also strange by how much the character actually looked like him from the short red hair and the golden eyes that held a mischievous glint in them. The character was only an inch taller than himself and more clothes he would most likely wear if he were going to a different school. The name provoked interest in the red head and narrowed his eyes as he stared at it, **Karma Akabane.**

He grabbed his phone and began texting her again, saying, **"Now, I have. Again I ask, why me? I have no knowledge or practice of cosplay. It makes no sense to choose me."**

He sent it and began to work on his homework yet again, hoping she would not text him again so he could get done sooner than later. He was disappointed and slightly annoyed as he heard the familiar text tone greet his ears. He released a stressed breath and glanced at his phone before moving back to his homework. He started working more on the problem before suddenly his phone started ringing.

 _So, she was an impatient person._

He sighed before flipping the phone open and said, "What exactly do you want to discuss, Miyamoto-kun?"

" _Miyamoto-kun? Whose's that, Akashicchi? A friend?!"_

He felt the need to end the call instantly after not checking the caller id and realizing that his former teammate from Teikō had called him instead. He released a harsh breath before replying back, "Kise-kun, what do you want? And Miyamoto-kun is classmate, who wanted my help with something."

The blond accepted his answer before replying back, " _Akashicchi, I wanted your input on something."_

The red head blinked before he continued to work on the homework as he replied back, "Sure, what is it, Kise-kun?"

" _Apparently Murasakibaracchi is coming down to Tokyo next week and bringing someone with him. He's also playing a match against someone. I was hoping to get your input on it?"_ Kise asked his former captain and Akashi blinked at the sudden news.

 _He didn't know that at all._

"When did Murasakibara-kun say that?" Akashi questioned the blond who stayed silent a few second before sighing.

 _"_ _Eh, not to long ago. Probably two days ago to be exact."_ Kise stated and Akashi narrowed his eyes at this, knowing that even though the purple haired giant normally asked him for his permission and input for anything before losing to Seirin, _"Yeah, he called me before then and even asked for some girl help also. Did you not know about this, Akashicci?"_

Akashi stopped working on his homework and gents placed the pencil down, staring at his dark room highlighted just by the moon's light.

"No…he did not call me about it at all, but I think it must be someone who has peaked his interest to come. I believe someone made a suggestion about playing a match. Perhaps the girl he seems interested in?" Akashi stated his opinion and rubbed the bridge between his eyebrows as he felt the need to fall asleep coming upon him, "Kise-kun, is there anything else you need?"

The other line went silent before a yawn escaped from the other side and said, _"No. That was all I wanted to know. Well, I hope I haven't been keeping you from Miyamoto-chan! Tell her I said hello! Good night, Akashicci!"_

Akashi sighed as he spoke back a good night to the blond and shut his phone, noting that the screen still glowed from a text message. He stared at the message before flipping the phone back open and looked at the glowing screen.

 **"** **So, are you interested?"** The text greeted his eyes and he narrowed his eyes at her text, thinking about it. He tapped his fingers against his desk and continued to stare at the text, his fingers hovering over an answer.

 **"** **Is it fun?"** He texted it back to her and waited for her answer, closing his eyes for a second. Suddenly the phone started to ring again to be picked up and he opened his eyes again, flipping it open and placing it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked and was greeted with music playing in the background very soft piano playing with some foreign singing that was quite soothing to hear while violins also played in the back.

 _"_ _COSPLAYING IS ABSOLUTELY FUN!"_

He nearly dropped his phone from her scream and his eyebrows twitched at how loud she exclaimed it.

"You did not have to shout, Miyamoto-chan." He said in something of a hiss and she chuckled at this.

 _"_ _You have to scream about something you love, Akashi-san! So, you_ ** _are_** _interested, I take it?"_ She said on the other line and he sighed, resting his head on his hand.

"…yes. I will help you." He said the music from the other lines continued on a higher note, "Although, I want full information and knowledge on how to be a cosplayer."

She squealed and giggled before shouting, _"Great! I can't wait! I'll bring some materials in tomorrow to start working on it! Ok, I can't wait! I'll see you tomorrow, Akashi-san! Good night!"_

Miyamoto ended the call and he blinked before pulling the phone away, staring at it.

 _He just hoped he didn't make a mistake on deciding to do it._


	5. Chapter 5: Silence

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Accounts**

 **Chapter 5: Silence**

* * *

Ryōta Kise blinked when he noted something light green pass by his vision but it quickly faded as if nothing had been there at all. He shrugged and continued on his way to his modeling gig that his sister had set up for him.

But unknown to him, the thing of green had stopped and looked to the blond before continuing on its way.

* * *

When arriving to the gym for practice after a week from the incident of the green, Kise blinked at the sight of the entire basketball team huddled over in the middle of the gym. He raised an eyebrow at this and jogged over to the center of the court.

"Eh, what's going on?" Kise asked and a couple of second strings turned to him with wide eyes.

"Kise-san, you gotta check this out!" One exclaimed and Kise continued to blink at the event before he shrugged past the second and third string players to see what exactly everyone seemed so interested in.

When he reached the middle he was greeted with his coach and a girl with a whiteboard in her hand. She bore light green hair down a little pass her shoulders and also braided. She had light green eyes behind wide circled glasses that looked absolutely annoyed from the look she gave to the players and her clutched jaw. She bite her lip as if she wanted to say something but restrained herself from doing so. She stood just at the average height of girls and bore the tanned school uniform while also having a green knit scarf wrapped around her throat with the ends falling behind her to her just above her butt.

 _She reminded him of someone he was positive he knew._

She then uncapped the marker to her whiteboard and began writing on it, before holding it up to the crowd. The team blinked at it and Kise's jaw dropped at the words.

 **Stop staring at me, perverted blondie.**

"I wasn't staring! And I'm not a pervert!" Kise exclaimed and the girl rolled her eyes at this before their coach sighed.

"Alright, everyone calm down." Coach Takeuchi said and everyone's voice turned to a whisper, "Starting today, she will be the manager of the team. Go ahead and introduce yourself."

The girl nodded before she whipped the words off the whiteboard with a cloth and started writing on it again. She held up the sign again when she was done and the team read it.

 **My name is Yuki Midorima. I am a first year. Please treat me well.**

Kise's eyes grew wide at the realization from the girl's last name and he couldn't believe it.

 _The girl before him had to be the younger sister of his former teammate from Teikō, Shintarō Midorima!_

Everyone shouted back at her with joy and thanked her for joining the team. Kise remained still at the sudden realization and the girl snapped her gaze back to him. She quickly erased her writing again and wrote something else.

 **Perverted blondie would you mind coming with me for a moment?**

Kise felt his eyebrows twitch at her comment and he smiled nicely at her as she started moving pass the other team members, going to a corner of the gym. Some of his teammates whispered around and wondered what was going on between them. She stopped once in the corner and had already written something new on the whiteboard.

 **You are Ryōta Kise, correct? The one who played against Team Jabberwock?**

He blinked at her message and looked down at her before a smile graced his features, ignoring her earlier comments.

"Yep! That's me! Now, are you Midorimacchi's sister?" Kise asked and the girl blinked before opening her mouth to release a sigh, face palming at this.

 **Yes, he is my older brother and we are getting off topic. Would you mind performing your Perfect Copy against your teammates?**

He blinked at her question and stared at her in confusion before she erased the board again.

 **Do you understand what I said, perverted blondie?**

"I'm not a pervert!" He shouted at her and his teammates looked to him in confusion before he released a breath to calm himself down, "What exactly are you planning?"

She rolled her eyes as if he was oblivious to what she wanted and erased the board, writing something else on it. She didn't take her time when writing it down as if she was in a rush and didn't want him to wait for her very long.

 **Your teammates need to get used to your former teammates moves and abilities. Using your Perfect Copy would useful for practice and preparation for Interhigh. Did you honestly never think about that?**

He blinked and his eyes grew wide at her suggestion then announcing, "Eh?! How did you think of it?!"

A tick bridged on her face and she stared at him before rubbing the bridge between her eyebrows. She gritted her teeth together and erased the board again, her writing become more ferocious.

 **Just get changed, perverted blondie! You guys want to win Interhigh, right?! So get moving!**

She then proceeded to shove the blond and he started moving forward, heading to the locker room but still glanced back at her stern expression. Others walked with him and continued to have joyous expressions on their faces at the fact they now had a girl manager. He narrowed his eyes and pushed the door open, walking to his locker.

 _Midorimacchi rarely mentioned anything about his sister…does she have a reason as to why she is at Kaijō? And why use a whiteboard as means of talking?_

He felt a headache grow as he thought harder and harder about the situation and sighed, changing into different clothes to practice in. He pulled out his cell phone and started going through his contacts to find his former teammate's number before seeing it. He then started to write a message to the green headed Shooting Guard while changing into his sweats.

 **"** **Midorimachhi, just curious, where does your sister go to school?"**

He placed his phone down after sending the message as he took off his jacket and removed his tie. He removed his belt before hearing his phone ring at the tone of a message and he placed the items in his locker, picking the phone back up.

 **"** **None of your business. Why?"**

Kise felt like bashing in his head at the green head's reply and scowled as he continue to strip off his clothes. He pulled down his pants with annoyance and tossed them into his locker as his teammates stared at him in worry and concern at his actions. He began to mumble to himself and continued to remove his clothes while replacing them. He threw on black shorts and a blue t-shirt while racing his nice shoes into sneakers so he could properly practice. He picked up his phone one last time before replying to the green haired shooting guard.

 **"** **Because, I think I saw her at Kaijō today!"**

He would have to wait for the reply as he headed out with the rest of the players to practice. He knit his eyebrows together as he tried to figure out the green haired girl's purpose for attending Kaijō.

"Kise! Get over here!" The coach yelled once he left the locker room and he blinked before jogging over to the coach and their new manager. She glanced at him before looking back to the players, an emotionless expression on her face.

"Alright, Midorima-kun helped me develop a new training regime for today. We decided to try it out." The coach started to explain and Kise continued blink at the coach's words, "Kise is going to be playing against you all using Perfect Copy as you all can practice going against him. Thus you all will be able to learn and adapt yourself to the situation going against the teams.

"Kise will be partnered up with the second strings for them to start understanding the power of the Generation of Miracles. Our regulars will be the opposing team. Kise, you will be timed for each usage of Perfect Copy. We don't want you to overdo it but keep it up so you too can gain more experience. Midorima-kun will be keeping score and also give some pointers and holding onto water bottles. Do not question her as she too have valid knowledge of basketball. Consider her, much like a player in the game, and give her time to respond."

The entire team nodded and Kise blinked at the sudden decision before the regulars besides Kise stood at the other end of the half court while the third strings practiced on the other court. The green haired manager held something up to Kise and read it before nodding.

 **Start off with Shintarō Midorima. Get creative.**

He ran to the court and both she and the court walked back to the bench to watch the game begin. Yuki erased her words from earlier before writing something else and showed it to the coach. He blinked at the white board before reading it again.

 **I would like to make a suggestion. If I could get Shintarō to come here, I could possibly arrange a practice match. Would you like that to happen?**

He blinked at her response before realizing this girl would be far more useful than believed. He nodded and rubbed his chin before saying, "We are already doing a match against Seirin in three weeks. If you could arrange it before the practice match against Seirin that would be great."

She erased her other words as the practice game began to ring out and she wrote something else.

 **I could get them for tomorrow. Would that work?**

He blinked at her words and stared at her before grinning at her.

"You could do that?" He questioned her and she gave a sly smile, nodding. She erased her words on the white board and now had written something else on it while the boys continue to play against each other while Kise scored for the first point.

 **Trust me. I can pull the strings and make it happen. I could probably bring in Shintarō today, if possible. He'll get annoyed but it's fun annoying him. Give me a second if you could pause the game so I can borrow Kise?**

She then pulled out her phone from her pocket and the coach nodded before blowing his whistle to pause the game. Everyone paused and blinked while turning to their coach, sweat covering their bodies. Kise held the ball in his hand as he panted for breath, even after using Perfect Copy previous times it still tore at him.

"Kise, come over here for a second!" Their coach called and the blond nodded, jogging over to him.

"Hai! What is it?" He asked before Yuki grabbed the blonde's hand and she placed it on her shoulder, confusion wrapped around his brain at what was happening. She opened her mouth and he expected words to come out but nothing but silence greeted his ears as she only mouthed out words.

No words escaped her lips but something of a incomprehensible noise came from her lips, like a gurgle and gasp quietly before she grinned at him. A look in her green eyes had a feeling he should go with it and he blinked as she forced him to look into to second string with him placing a smile on his face too. She held up a whiteboard sign and flashed a peace sign, a flash of light capturing the moment.

 _Did she simply want a photo of him?_

She then replaced her smile with an expressionless face and pulled his hand off her shoulder. She wiped around to face him and quickly erased her board, stating her new reason as to what just happened.

 **I needed a photo so we could get a practice match against Shūtoku High. Also, my brother is going to come probably within the hour. Be prepared.**

He continued to stare at her in confusion as the second string handed her back a green phone and she grinned at the sight of the picture. She snapped her phone close and looked back to him before waving him back to the court as if she was telling him to continue.

Before a minute, her phone buzzed and started ringing. She saw the number and flipped it open, placing it to her ear.

 _"_ _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_ The voice of her brother greeted her ears and she glanced back to the basketball team, remaining silent, _"Never mind that, I'm coming to get you. You better be ready to leave or there will be consequences. Oha Asa said Pisces would cause Cancer great troubles."_

She rolled her eyes at her brother's voice before he hung up on her and she sat down on the bench while the coach looked at her, wondering what happened.

 **My brother is coming. He's going to be annoyed and he'll probably be dragging around one of his teammates. So, in around 30 minutes, he'll be here. I'll make sure he won't cause any trouble.**

He sighed at her note and they both turned back to the game, watching as they continued to play.

When Yuki heard talking from outside the gym, she knew her older brother had arrived with the cavalry and glanced back to the practice match. Kise was shooting another three point shot from the center line as someone came from the gym's doors. She continue to observe the game and kept her scarf closely tied around her neck, making sure no skin was to be revealed.

"What in the world are you doing?"

She ignored the comment directed at herself and continued to watch the game, her eyes narrowed and focused on the blond small forward. She knew the coach would comment on their appearance so she asked if he could go check out the second and third string players once time got close enough.

"Eh, we came all this way to see a girl, Shin-chan?"

She continued to watch the game before Kise noted the sudden appearance of the green haired shooting guard, calling the game to a pause. She nuzzled her face closer into the scarf and started slowly writing on the whiteboard, knowing an explanation would be demanded.

"Midorimacchi! What are you doing here?!" The blond exclaimed and she continued to keep her head down, continuing her line of kanji.

"None of your business." Came the simple reply and she capped her marker before facing her older brother. His green hair slicked over to the left and light green eyes stared down at her from behind his black frame glasses in both annoyance and something of worry. He bore the orange sweats from his school on, as it seemed he had been practicing before getting her text, and in his left hand was a box of tissues, while also having his left hand bandaged up. He stared down at her from his towering height of 195 cm compared to her 157 cm and a frown evident on his face.

"Can we talk in private?" He asked her but she instead held up her whiteboard to him and he grabbed it out of her hand, holding it away from anyone else view.

She glanced besides her brother and noted another figure who stared at her with narrowed gray blue eyes in interest. Black hair was pushed back by a hair band and he stood shorter than her brother by around 20 cm. He also wore the orange sweats for Shūtoku and he smiled at her.

 _She didn't like the look he was giving her as if he was observing her every move._

"So, what's your name?" The black haired boy asked and she narrowed her eyes at this, glaring at him.

"None of your business, Takao." Her brother responded and he pouted at this before looking to Kise, he got ready to open his mouth to ask another question before her brother injected.

"You plan on being Kaijō's manager. I do not agree with that." He stated and she snatched the board out of his hand before wiping it down. He stared at her as she uncapped the marker again writing quicker and more annoyed before holding it up so they could all see.

 **I knew you wouldn't. It's my choice, Shintarō. You're not the boss of me.**

An eyebrow twitched at her comment and Takao chuckled at her responsive while Kise continued to watch her expression. Her brother clicked his tongue at her comment and glared at down at her.

"No, but you know what it does-" He began and she looked over to Kise, pointing to him. Kise blinked at the sudden attention to him and he pointed to himself, confusion racked his brain. She nodded before suddenly started gesturing with her hands and mouthing away words but clearly using her hands. She began to gesture even in more elaborate ways before moving her hands up and down in alternating directions and put her hands down.

He blinked at her movements before clicking his tongue and handed her whiteboard back. She swiped it from his hands with annoyance on her face as she held it to the whiteboard close to her body.

"You know, you are troublesome, right?" Her brother stated and she smiled at him before tilting her head to side as if she questioned him.

 _Who? Me?_

She turned back to Kise and pointed back to the court, as if she were telling him to return.

"You caused me to use one of my selfish desires." He stated and she rolled her eyes at this before writing on the whiteboard. She held up her note and showed it to the three boys.

 **You should have just stayed then. It's not my fault you have a hidden sister complex about me. Perverted blondie, get back to the court and start practicing again. Creeper beeper, would you mind by not staring at me?**

All stared at her in horror from her nicknames she gave them before her brother shouted, "I don't have a sister complex about you!"

"I'm not a pervert!" Kise shouted also while Takao had an empty look on his face as she looked at them a pleasant grin on her face.

Everyone in the gym looked to see what exactly happened as Shintarō and Kise turned fifty different shades of red at her comment. She erased her words on the board and then wrote something else, showing it to the group of boys.

 **How about a one-on-one match between you and Kise? The first to get five baskets win. If you win, I won't be the manager. You can even choose the club I'll join instead. If Kise wins, I get to stay on the team and be their manager. And you and your team come for a practice match tomorrow at here.**

Her older brother stared at him before pushing his glasses up, a light glimmering from them with a small smirk on his face.

 _She was good at egging her brother on._

"You doubt my skill, Yuki?" He questioned her and Kise paled a little as he noted the sudden change of character from Midorima as she looked to Kise, raising an eyebrow.

 _Well, is this going to happen or not?_

Kise sighed as ran his fingers through his hair and began to head back to the court. Midorima looked back to Takao before saying, "This will be over quick. Watch over her and make sure she doesn't do anything suspicious."

"Eh? Shin-chan?" Takao said in confusion before looking back to Yuki with narrowed eyes then sat down next to her on the bench then asked, "You can easily manipulate him into doing anything. Who are you?"

She smirked at his question and wrote down her response on the white board, showing it to him.

 **Yuki Midorima, Shintarō's younger sister, 1st year of Kaijō High. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kazunari Takao. I've heard plenty about you from my older brother.**

She watched as his eyes grew slightly wide at each word she had wrote on the board before looking back to the game that was going to begin. Her brother had disregarded his sweats and jacket as he approached the court, his left hand unwrapped and ready to play against Kise.

"Who do you think will win?" Takao asked her in a whisper and she narrowed her eyes, watching as someone was to do the tip-off for them. They both leapt up in the air and she had already opened her mouth, yet no words escaped her lips but Takao could easily read what she lipped.

 **Kise.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Lively Girl II

**Author's Note: Thanks for everything! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of the Lively Girl series!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Accounts**

 **Chapter 6: The Lively Girl II**

* * *

The next day as Akashi began pulling out his supplies for the day when he was greeted with someone suddenly slammed their hands on his desk. He blinked at the maroon colored nails and then looked up see black hair cut just before her shoulders and styled in two twin braids. Sparkling blue eyes greeted him and a smile across her face as she looked down at him from his seat.

"Good morning, Akashi-san!" She announced and he blinked, confused at who was talking with him. She waited for him to respond before she pulled away then sighed.

"You don't recognize me? I told you I was going to dye my hair. I was so excited after you agreed that I went and decided to do it. It's Sakura Miyamoto." She said and he blinked before narrowing his eyes, now understanding and realizing it was here,

"Ah, Miyamoto-san, I'm sorry that I didn't recognize you earlier." He said and she nodded before pulling the chair in front of his desk to sit down in it.

"It's fine. My family has gotten used to my ever changing hair color that they know it's me whenever I walk through the door. Sensei doesn't even realize I'm the same person some days. It's kinda funny but anyway back to business." She said and pulled out some more papers, this time with specific names and lists, "This is the rest of the information for the character you are doing. I also put in some other characters that are like him if you like to some comparisons. I would suggest you watch the show he is in for actual reference and reading up on him too."

She stopped for a second before she narrowed her eyes and leaned close to his face.

"Your eye…your left eye used to yellow, right? Were you wearing contacts?" She questioned him and he blinked before glancing away.

"No…why does it matter?" He asked her and she sighed.

"No reason, just curiosity since your character has golden eyes so having one gold eye would be hard to match with another contact of the color." She stated and he glanced back at her as she tapped the papers she gave him, "So start memorizing the character's personality and attitude. Every environment will change a person, so study your character as if you were replacing him. When lunch comes along I want you to be able to tell me his name, birthday, blood type, where he goes to school, class seat number, and what anime or manga he is from. If you manage to get everything right, I will give you part of the costume."

He stared at her before she stood up and marched to her seat, her braided hair whipping as she move back to her seat. He looked down at the papers and started to read them, observing the knowledge.

 _Even though he could truly care less about cosplaying, he sought to prove her that she would not regret choosing him._

* * *

He approached her and many stared at the event but continued to talk, trying not gain any attention from the infamous student council president. She pulled out her bento and opened the container, a smile on her face.

"So, what's your name?" She asked as she unclipped her chopsticks to eat her rice and he blinked, slightly confused by what she meant but still responded.

"Seijūrō Akashi." He stated and she pointed her chopsticks at him, her eyes narrowed.

"Wrong." She hissed and he blinked, "That is not your name. I'll ask one more time. What is your name?"

He stared at her for a few seconds and sighed, now understanding what she meant as she began to pick at her food.

 _She wanted him to already be prepared for others to ask him the question._

"Karma Akabane." He said and she smiled at his words before eating some of her rice nodding at his answer.

"Good. Now how about where you go to school?" She questioned him and knew she was starting to get on his nerves at her questions but he had to get used to it. She noticed a slight eyebrow twitch at her question and answered back, "Kunugigaoka Junior High School."

She clapped her hands at his statement before smirking at his reply and stood up, leaning over her desk to get closer to him.

"Good, you learn quick." She said and folded her arms against her chest, "Alright, you know some of the basics so now we need to work on our appearance but that won't be too hard. When is the next time, you're free?"

He blinked and replied, "I have practice everyday this week."

She blinked before sighing and sat back down in her seat, glaring up at him from her desk.

"You basketball junkies and practice," She mumbled under her breath that caught his attention and she stuffed some rice in her mouth before promptly swallowing it, "Alright, when does your practice end? I'll just stick around and wait."

He blinked at her assertions and stated, "You will have to ask the coach of the team if you are able to stay."

She waved her hand aimlessly with a sly grin on her face and said, "It's Sensei Shirogane, right? He'll be fine with me there."

He stared at her with confusion until someone suddenly grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look up wth wide eyes.

"Eh, Akashi-kun? You know Miyamoto-kun?" The nicknamed Lightning Beast spoke with his hands on her shoulders and she pouted at the third year.

"Senpai, you nearly gave me a heart attack! Be more careful!" Miyamoto said and the blond removed his hands from her shoulders before apologizing to her.

"Sorry, Miyamoto-kun! It's just that Akashi-kun has never really taken notice you of you before, Miyamoto-kun!" Hayama spoke and she sighed as he looked back to his captain, raising an eyebrow at him.

"…Miyamoto-san and I are partnered together on a project." Akashi told the blond who raised an questioning eyebrow at him before glancing back down to her.

"Miyamoto-kun, are you doing another cosplay?" Hayama asked her and she grinned at him, nodding before pointing to her dyed hair.

"I''m guessing the dyed hair gave it away? Yes, I'm doing another contest with a partner. Do you want to make a guess who I'm planning on being?" She said and the Lighting Beast smirked at her, canine teeth flashed at her.

"You said you were playing someone from _Ansatsu Kyoshitsu_ and I've seen that anime too." Hayama said and also pointed to her braided hair, "But there's one character in there that has twin tailed braids and that is Okuda Manami."

Miyamoto gave him a thumbs up and said, "Good job, Senpai! You guessed correctly!"

"So, who's going as your partner?" Hayama bugged her and she leaned her face onto her hand, staring at the blond who had a wide grin.

"Well, that's a secret, Senpai." She said and continued to eat her lunch before directing he attention back to Akashi, "You know, Akashi-san, you should eat your lunch before the bell rings."

Akashi turned to the clock and realized that time had flew by talking with her that he only had ten minutes left to eat his lunch. He frowned at this before Hayama swore at the sight of the clock and started running out of the room to his own class so he could too eat. He shouted goodbye to the two and Akashi glanced back down to her as she continued to eat her lunch.

"Did you want others to know about you being my partner?" She whispered to him and he remained unmoved before shrugging.

"If we were to keep it a secret someone would sooner or later find out about it. I do not care. You can do whatever with the information." He stated and she smirked at this, clipping her chopsticks together.

"Alright. I just hope you won't regret that decision later on." She said and he retreated back to his desk, pulling out his own lunch. He glanced back at her before thinking he may have made a mistake of letting her take control of the information.

* * *

Miyamoto sauntered into the gym with a confident walk while carrying a small bag in her hand while her schoolbag hung casually on her shoulder and a grin across her face, seeing the coach of the team sitting on the bench observing the team.

"Hello, Sensei! I've come to watch the practice! I hope you don't mind my presence here!" She shouted and Sensei Shirogane turned to the girl with a small smile on his face as she placed her school bag down to the side of the bench.

"Hello, Miyamoto-san. What brings you to the basketball club today?" The coach of the team asked and she crossed her legs as she down near the man, a smirk still gracing her features.

"You must already have an idea, Sensei." She said as she played with the ends of her hair, twirling them around her finger, "One of your precious players agreed to be my partner. I'm waiting for him to finish so we can go shopping afterwords. Don't worry. I'll make sure that he still makes it to practice and do amazing in Interhigh."

She glanced back to the locker rooms as she then pointed her finger to the girl's locker room right across the hall.

"Is the girl's locker room still unlocked, Sensei?" She asked and the coach nodded as she got back up with her bag in hand, heading over to the other side. She let a smile place itself on her lips as she opened the door and gently closed it behind her.

At that moment, the basketball team exited the locker room changed into sweats and t-shirts while also discussing multiple thing with each other. Akashi's eyes glanced down to their coach who sat on the bench with a clipboard in hand and noting that Miyamoto was not there.

 _Guess she was not as serious as she had said._

He released a small sigh and their coach coughed to get everyone's attention, having the high school students turn and focus on him.

"Alright. Everyone will start off by running ten laps around the gym and then seventy-five squats. Afterwords, we will do some practice matches." The coach said and everyone nodded in agreement while the door to the girl's locker room opened back up, catching everyone's attention.

Miyamoto stepped out with her hair out of the braids and tied up in a loosely looking bun while also baring a white t-shirt with the English words 'Eat the Rich' printed in red thin type and black shorts. She waved at the team as she approached them and placed her hands on her hips.

"Sensei, I hope you don't mind if I practice too!" She announced as many stared at the girl and the coach simply nodded at her.

"You may go ahead and practice also, Miyamoto-chan. Go ahead just be considerate to the boys." Shirogane stated and she nodded, folding her hands behind her.

"Hai! I'll be nice!" She shouted and smiled at the basketball team, "Nice to meet you all! My name's Sakura Miyamoto, 2nd Year, and part of the spring track and field team! I hope you all will not be bothered by my presence!"

Akashi blinked at the new information and stared at her as she then waved to them as she moved to a far corner of the gym with some equipment, digging through some of the stuff like box jumps. He turned his attention back to their coach as he had a whistle now placed between his lips and the team lined up as got ready to go run the laps. The whistle sounded and Miyamoto smiled as she watched the entire team jog and run their way to count their first laps. She started stretching by slightly lunging side to side while also keeping an eye on Akashi as he practically led the group and stretched her arms, seeing them already make it to the half way mark of the first lap. She sighed and looked back to the boxes before turning back to the boys team, tilting her head to the side before shrugging.

 _She felt no interest in the box jumps now when seconds again she did._

She frowned at the realization and then decided to go the boys jogging as that had peaked her interest more. They all seemed to be interested in her as she jogged behind them and the coach stared at her with slightly narrowed eyes, knowing she was being watched. She gulped and continued to jog closer to the end of the pack, giving them all a grin.

"Hello! I hope you all don't mind me joining with you guys jogging!" She said and they all seemed fine with her joining in by their smiles and flushed faces.

"What do you do in tracks and field, Miyamoto-san?" One jogger asked and she smiled at this as she continued to move up in the pack.

"I'm part of the 4x100 meter relay and 100 meter sprints!" She announced and they nodded at this.

"So, why did you decide to join us today?" Another asked and she blinked as she continued to pass by others, seeing bright red hair getting closer in her vision.

"Well, I need to get practicing for sprints so I can be part of the varsity team this year! I'm also here to meet up with one of your teammates!" She announced again and Akashi's eyebrow twitched at her mentioning him.

"Eh?! Who?!" Many asked and Hayama also up at the front grinned, knowing she was hinting at something. Miyamoto grinned and flashed a quiet sign at the group.

"That's a secret!" She said with a giggle as she then approached the Uncrowned Kings, gently poking Hayama's back. He glanced back at her and smirked as he moved a little to allow her to run side by side with him, catching the other two Uncrowned Kings' attention.

"Moved up to the top, huh, Miyamoto-kun?" Hayama stated and she shrugged at this.

"Hai, the box jumps would be good to start off but I got bored just at looking at them. I figured I might as well run instead." She stated and then grinned, "Hayama-san, are you up for a small challenge?"

The other Uncrowned Kings looked at the girl as if she was insane and Akashi glanced behind him to see exactly what was going down at her mention.

"Sure. What are we doing?" He asked with a flash of canines and she grinned too.

"Sprint for a whole lap." She said and he nodded, a look of determination flashing in his eyes.

"Sounds good, the stakes?" He questioned and she shrugged.

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." She said and he nodded as they finished the first lap.

"Alright. You wear cat ears for an entire week and calling out 'nya' at the end of your sentences." He said and she nodded, seemingly not bothered at his request.

"Ok. Now if I win, you have to give me pictures of your sisters." She said and his eyebrows twitched at her request while the others stared at her in curiosity as to why she requested such things.

"Fine!" He shouted and she smirked as she gently slowed her pace own in preparation to start.

"Alright. Get ready to be silenced, Senpai." She said and he narrowed his eyebrows as they ran under the basketball hoop and she shouted, "NOW!"

In a burst of wind, Hayama shot past Akashi and started bolting across the lap in the lead with a grin across his face. Miyamoto followed closely behind and Akashi stared at her as she seemed to be not all troubled by his lead. Much of the team watched the run of the two and once he hit the mid-way point, his speed slowed down and she grinned at this as she had been prepared for his backlash of sprinting so much already. She pounded her shoes against the floored gym and picked up her speed, propelling herself to go faster and she knew Hayama was losing more of his speed as he began with it instead of saving it to the end.

She smirked as she continued to push her muscles to power her through the curve of the lap and the basketball hoop coming closer and closer. Many players were in awe of the girl's sprinting power and she smirked as she passed by the Lighting Beast, her eyes narrowed as her goal was right in front of her. She threw her hands up when she reached the basketball hoop a few seconds before him and giggled.

"I won!" She exclaimed before she blinked at the sudden heavy, leaden feeling moved to her legs. Hayama scowled and flipped is shirt to help cool himself down, staring at her.

"You knew when I would slow down!" He complained and she blinked, looking back up at him before shrugging. A slow feeling of nothingness overcoming her and looked up to the basketball hoop, staring at it.

 _She needed to walk away for the moment._

"It was easy to figure since you've never seen nor done sprints as a competitive competition. I've been doing it for a while and I originally was part of long distance before switching to sprints, Hayama-Senpai." She stated and turned back to him, flashing a grin, "I can't wait to get those photos too, Senpai! Make sure they are in good quality!"

He scowled and she wiped her forehead of any sweat then noted her feeling in her legs were weighing her down. She frowned and felt herself droop down a little, watching as the team began rounding back around. Akashi continued to stare at her as she continued to stay in the middle while Hayama continued to pout and be annoyed at his lost, slowly preparing himself to go back and join the team.

"Um…Senpai." Miyamoto began and he turned back to her, raising an eyebrow at her frozen figure, "I…think I overdid it. My legs feel like they are being weighed down. Do you mind bringing me to the locker room doors?"

He blinked before the team had already started getting closer and ran back to her as she continued to stay still watching the team as they moved closer to her. She smirked at Akashi and flashed a peace sign before Hayama scooped her up, tossing her over his shoulder as he started heading to the girl's locker room. Akashi blinked at the action and she yawned while Hayama gently placed her down in front of the door, concern now knitting its way in his eyes.

"Are you alright, Miyamoto-kun?" Hayama asked and she plastered a fake grin on her face, waving her hand as if a gesture to mean she was fine.

"I'm fine, Senpai! I just overdid myself. I've gotten use to short burst of running than what we did. I'm going to go get some water from my bag and I'll be back out." She said and he nodded as she gently pushed the door open, walking in and waited for it to close before she fell down.

Her legs failed her and she stayed on the ground, staring down at the dark tiled floor. Her eyes felt heavy and she released a breath, staring at the door.

 _Maybe she should have just sat on the bench and watched them instead._

She slowly looked back to her school bag laying only a few feet away away and she shut her eyes, sleep ready to take over her until a gentle knock on the door caught her attention. She blinked and turned her attention to it, leaning her head against her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Miyamoto-san?" A gentle voice asked from the other side of the door which she recognized was Akashi's voice and she sighed, wandering what she should say before grinning.

"Eh? No, I actually fell." She stated and was greeted with silence for a few seconds.

"…Do you need help?" He asked and she glanced back at her bag before sighing yet again.

"Hai." She replied and tapped her fingernails against her thighs.

"I will go get the nurse then. Don't move." He said and she scowled before shouting, "No! Just come in and help me! I'm decent so just come in! No one is in here besides me."

She awaited for him to say anything before the door slowly opened and Akashi remained still for a few seconds before she sighed, muttering, "Just come in. You're taking too long."

He quickly entered and stayed still before glancing down to see her laying on the floor with a pout on her face, staring at him in impatience.

"Do you mind fetching my bag?" She asked and he glanced behind, still silent before raising an eyebrow at her question.

"Did you not fall?" He questioned her and she rolled her eyes.

"Kinda. I just need something out of my bag to help me get up." She stated and he narrowed his eyes at her words.

"How about you explain yourself before I get your bag." He said and she glared at him before she glanced away.

"I'll shout 'pervert'." She said and he narrowed his eyes at this, slightly grinding his teeth together at her words.

"I won't cosplay with you." He hissed back and she froze at his words, a look of absolute sorrow and dismay. He stared at her as she brought a look of emptiness on her features and glanced away from him, staring at the bag.

"…Really?" She mumbled and pressed her face against her arms, her eyes feeling heavy, "That's cruel, Akashi-san. I thought…you perhaps changed. I guess some people will never change…"

His eyes grew wide at her words and watched as her eyes closed, falling onto the ground. Her breath even and remained still and unmoving as he continued to think of her words before suddenly realizing his situation.

 _He was stuck in the girl's locker room wth a knocked out girl._

 _He was screwed._


	7. Chapter 7: Snow

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Accounts**

 **Chapter 7: Snow**

* * *

"You know, Kiyoshi-kun, she is a bit abnormal, right?"

A soft voice from a female student echoed in nearly emptied classroom and Emi Kiyoshi paid no heed to the question. She had her short brown her cut in something like a pixie cut but looked far more boyish than one suited for a girl. Her chocolate eyes stared down at the homework, completing it so she would not be doing it so late. She bore the normal Yosen High school outfit for girl's which happened to be white button up shirt with a red bow that hung low on her neck, black sweater, and gray plaided skirt.

"Eh, what do you mean by that?" Another asked and she continued to scribble away at the problem in her notebook, scratching the paper with her pencil as she wrote down the answer.

"You don't notice it?"

She tried not to wince at the small comment and continued solving the problem, almost done with it.

"For a girl, her height is quite tall, right? She is almost the size of some of the shortest boys in the school." One continued to comment and she did not seemed bother by this, as she has gotten used to it and holds no distaste for it.

"What about her wearing the sweater through the summer? Even during the hottest day, she refused to take it off, right?"

Those were the questions she did not want to hear and her hand that was once she steadily writing out the answer, started quivering at the mere mention of her sweater. It was leading her thoughts astray and terror spread throughout her body and her eyes unknowingly grew wide. She attempted to control herself but her body wasn't agreeing with her.

"Kiyoshi,"

The new voice had her head turn in the direction who of who called her name and she looked to see the sensei at the doorway.

"Someone is here to see you." He said and she blinked at this as confusion wrought over her features until she nodded and stood up while grabbing all of her stuff, leaving the room. The group of girls who had been commenting on her continued to observe her as she left and she softly shut the door behind her, following the sensei towards the teachers' office. Her hands clutched together and she kept her gaze low, trying not to draw any attention to herself. The pace was slow but it allowed for her heart to calm down and once the sound of footsteps stopped her gaze moved back up. The sensei stopped once at the doorway to all of their desks and she remained still as she stared at the tall figure looking out the window, where snow clung onto the empty branches of the trees.

"…Teppei-san?" She said in a soft whisper and the figure turned towards her, his half-long brown hair framed his dark eyes that glowed at the sight of her. A familiar gentle smile sketched across his features and he bore heavy gym clothes with a Seirin jacket zipped up all the way with a red scarf wrapped around his neck to keep himself warm. His thick eyebrows drew away from each other at the sight of her and then a large goofy smile took over his entire features.

"Emi!" He shouted and he then opened his arms wide as he was suddenly by her side and enveloped her. She stood still for a second before a gentle smile formed over her features and too hugged him back, a small blush coating her cheeks. The sensei then coughed and she snapped out of it but Teppei continued to hug her.

"Teppei-san," She said and he looked down to her still with a goofy grin, "Could you let go of me?"

He blinked at this before chuckling and released her out of his hold, running his fingers through his hair at this.

"Sorry, sorry, I got excited seeing you." He said and she nodded at this, still smiling.

"It's fine." She said while the sensei then left, returning back to his desk, "What brings you here, Teppei-san?"

He stopped scratching his head and glanced away for a second before she realized he wished to talk somewhere else.

"…I guess it must be important." She said as they then started heading towards the staircase in a slow pace and he nodded at this.

"Hai. I needed to talk with you." He responded and she blinked at this, tilting her head to the side at the comment.

"And you wanted it to be face-to-face?" She questioned and he again nodded at this before reaching the stairs. She began her descent but didn't hear other footsteps behind her and she looked back up, staring at her cousin who simply smiled down at her.

 _She knew that smile too well._

She stared up at him with sorrow filled eyes and he continued smile down at her.

"…How long has the pain been bothering you, Teppei-san?" She asked and he chuckled at the comment, knowing she knew the true intention of his smile.

"…It's nothing to be concerned about." He said in a calm voice and she remained still, waiting for his answer, "…it only just started up, Emi."

Her heart cracked a little at this and she bit her lip at this, knowing this day would come but not as soon as she hoped.

"Please don't lie to me, Teppei-san." She said in a soft tone and waited for him to respond but he instead started moving his way down the steps. He took each step carefully and at an extremely easy going pace, clearly his facade not breaking at this. Her heart was caught in her throat and she waited patiently for him to get down. When he finally reached the same step as her, he turned back towards her and gave her his infamous smile again.

"Don't worry, Emi." He said as a way to try and ease her mind but only accelerated it, she brought a hand to her chest and clutched her sweater tightly in it.

"…Teppei-san, be honest with me." She said again with her lips trembling and looked up him, knowing he too was like herself.

 _He would always put others in front of himself and hid them from the pain._

"…We'll discuss it fully when we're outside." He answered as a way of both holding back his answer and her terror.

* * *

When they had reached the outdoors, snow had scattered among the ground and the gentle flakes floated down from the sky. A soft cloud escaped her lips from this and she stared up the sky, her hands reaching out to catch some flakes but as soon as they touched her skin they were already melting.

"Ah, right!"

Suddenly something was wrapped around her neck and she blinked at the soft and warm feeling now cozying up to her cheeks. She looked down and now wrapped around her neck was a magenta scarf with small specks of white knit into it. Her cheeks were now flushed and Teppei chuckled at her slightly shocked state of mind.

"Bāchan knit this for you for an early Valentine's Day!" He exclaimed and she blinked at this before gently pulling at the scarf, the threads pressing against her finger tips. She smiled at this and looked up to him, giving him a warm smile in return.

"Thank you, Teppei-san." She said and he nodded at this as they then started heading out around the school's premise. The campus covered entirely with a light dash of snow that her shoes squashed it down and she stayed close to him, keeping a close eye on him. Finally spotting a bench, the two approached it before Teppei cleared the small amount of snow off of it with his hands and Emi sat down on it, placing her bag on her lap.

"It's so nice out." He said and she glanced over to him, noting how his eyes were focused on the sky.

"…Hai, the snow is so beautiful." Emi said back and grasped her hands tightly together, "Teppei-san, why did you come to Akita today?"

He continued to hold a smile on his face as he then turned to her and said, "I'll be going to America soon."

She froze at his words before the shock washed away with melancholy and whispered back, "I see…"

"Bāchan and Ojiisan finally got everything sorted out." He answered back and she noted how at ease he was, "I wanted to go tell you the news personally."

"Thank you for doing this, Teppei-san." Emi spoke back and the cold started biting back as her lips were slowly becoming chapped, "I'm glad that you're finally getting the help you need."

He leaned down and snow started collecting itself on his hair, before saying, "I'll be gone for a while. I'll be there for probably five or six months depending on how fast I recover from the surgery."

Emi gave a sad smile at this and brushed some small part of her hair back and said,"I'm glad that you'll finally be able to heal properly, Teppei-san. However long it takes, then it will heal naturally and you will be able to play basketball as soon as you can."

"You say to kind words, Emi." Teppei said back and she chuckled a little at this statement, "Kenshin said pretty much the exact same thing."

The mention of her brother caused her to return back to a more calm nature and she looked over to him, seeing that he looked more concern at his last sentence.

"When will you be heading over?" She asked in a hushed voice and he leaned his head onto his hand.

"By the end of this month." He answered back and she too leaned her head against the palm of her head, eyes narrowing at this.

"How well did Kenshin react to this?" She continued to ask and at this, he frowned a little.

"He was surprisingly quiet about it. He does seem genuinely happy that I'll be receiving help but…" He said and struggled to say the next few words he wanted to speak.

"He's not looking forward to being alone with Bāchan and Ojiisan." She answered for him and he nodded at this, releasing a breath that caught on with the cold air.

"…He still wants to go to Seirin though." Teppei said which caught her off guard and whipped her head in his direction.

"Really?" She asked and he blinked at the small smile that was gracing her features, raising an eyebrow in confusion at this.

"Is there a reason you don't want him to go to Yosen, Emi?" Teppei questioned the girl who stared at him for a second before looking back down to her clutched hands, eyes narrowed and saddened.

"…I don't think…he'll be able to make it here…" She responded back which lead the basketball player to further this curiosity.

"What do you mean by that?" Teppei continued to ask as her gaze lifted back up to the sky, her expression unsure.

"…Kenshin…you know how he is, Teppei-san." She said in a whisper and he nodded softly at this, "I don't think he'll be able to forgive Murasakibara for what he did to you. He won't be able to make it a day without losing himself in the process."

Teppei narrowed his eyes at this and folded his hands together, stating back, "I hold no grudge towards Murasakibara. Seirin had won over him, so he should not be bearing a grudge at this. It has been done."

"…for you Teppei-san but for Kenshin…it's another story for him." She murmured and he slowly nodded at this, understanding her proposition quite easily.

"It's fine, Emi." He said and gave her big, bright smile, "I figured you would say something like that. I've already mentioned him to Riko about being on the team next year."

Her features softened at this and happiness blessed them now instead, joy that he had done something like that for Kenshin.

 _He proved himself so many times to her that some people can still be kind in the world._

Tears started drifting down her face and Teppei blinked at this before he started freaking out that she was crying, unsure what to do since he thought that this information would cheer her up.

"EH?! Did I say something wrong?!" He said as he started to freak out but she shook her head back and forth no, gentling wiping away her tears with her fingers.

"No, it is not that at all." She said and smiled at him, his own eyes widening at this, "You did something that I so happy about. Kenshin will be thrilled to hear this. He'll be able to enjoy himself to his full extent without any worries."

His features relaxed at this and looked back up to the sky, some snowflakes landing on his nose.

"Thank you for talking about it with me, Teppei-san. I appreciate it." She said as the tears had finally stopped.

"You're my cousin, Emi. I wanted to let you personally intend of over the phone." He said then slowly pushed himself up, whipping down his clothes and offered her hand. She graciously grabbed it before being pulled to her feet and she wrapped the scarf tighter around her throat.

"Would you like to have lunch with me? My treat, Emi." He said and she nodded at this, while pulling on the ends of her sweater.

"Thank you,Teppei-san. I can still pay for myself, you don't need to be concerned about me." She said and he waved his hand at this, giving her a large happy smile.

"No, it's impolite to let a girl pay for her food when she's with a man. I would not feel right about you paying, Emi." He answered back and a soft blush covered her cheeks at this, as it would no one had really ever done that for her besides Kenshin.

"Ok, thank you for the offer, Teppei-san." She said as she bowed her head a little and the two started on their way to get food, not noticing that far off in the distance behind a window a certain purple haired giant was watching them in not much interest but as a way to kill his time instead of listening the sensei's lecture.


	8. Chapter 8: Sora

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Accounts**

 **Chapter 8: Sora**

* * *

Plenty of people stared when she walked down the street, catching much of their attention by what she wore as some had their eyes popping out of their socket, jaws to the ground or bluntly commenting on her appearance on what exactly she was _wearing_.

She wore a small gold chain around her neck with dark baggy clothes and multiple parts of her ears were pierced while her dark black hair was cut unlike many others as it was a mushroom cut. It was like a bowl cut but rounded and plenty of short and choppy layers while she also wore baggy khaki shorts and big heavy black combat boots, making her appear more as man. Her rose colored glasses hung loosely on the frame of her nose.

She chewed harshly on bubble gum as she walked across the street, glancing both ways before going across, seeing the school not too far in the distance. She smirked as a car honked at her for running across the street and she casually went on before looking both ways, seeing the fence closed off to go in.

She released a breath before unzipping her boots and passed them through the fence before she decided to climb over it by the wall the surrounded it. She scowled as her feet weren't in the best condition to climb but still made the effort to do so, her bright neon green fingernails managed to grasp strongholds of the wall before making her way over it. She jumped down and landed on her feet before dusting off her socks to put her boots back on.

"Alright, time to go give a small surprise visit to the old man." She spoke and headed off towards the Shūtoku High gym.

* * *

"You know, Shin-chan, I feel like coach is pushing us harder right now." Takao spoke to the green haired shooting guard who only sighed at this comment before giving a quick glance of the place, noting that even the first years were being pushed pretty hard.

"Perhaps you are right, Takao." He said and Takao whipped some sweat off his brow before a knock come to the door. All the players stopped and looked at it like it was a foreign object and some raised their eyebrows before the coach walked over to it. He opened the door and blinked at the sight before him while someone dodged under his arm and walked into the gym.

"Mornin' old man." The person spoke and Takao blinked at this as he recognized the voice but not the appearance of the person who glanced over to him from hidden eyes.

"Ah, senpai!" The person said ran towards him while plenty of people stared at this, confusion wracking their brain's.

"Huh?" Takao said before recognizing who the person by the sly smirk on their lips was in front of him, "Nakatini-kun?"

A smirk formed on her lips at this and snapped her finger at this, nodding.

"Correct, senpai." She said then gave a salute to Midorima, "Nice to see you too, Midorima-kun."

"Sora, what are you doing here?"

She jumped a little at the voice of her father and she sighed before shrugging her shoulders at this, the clothes hanging loosely to her frame.

"Well, I got bored at home and decided to come visit you, old man." She spoke and their coach winced at the slight tone she presented.

"Could you reframe from calling me an old man, Sora?" Her father stated then looked over to the two players with small confusion, "How do you two know Sora?"

"I met them at the convention a few days ago. One of their friends got a cd." She said and the coach blinked at this while some of the powers had an idea on what convention she meant.

"I didn't know you had another friend besides Takao, Midorima!" The new captain, Yūya Miyaji, exclaimed and Midorima scowled at this, opening his mouth to say something before the girl raised an eyebrow.

"You really are a social outcast, huh?" She commented and Midorima had anger crossing over his face before her father coughed.

"Sora, apologize to them. You can not be rude to someone like that." Her father said and she scoffed at this while blowing anther bubble.

"Fine, sorry about my comment. I'll say something without thinking it through the consequences." She said and looked over to father, "Now, I was curious if you wouldn't me staying to watch practice?"

"Will you stay out of trouble if I let you stay?" Her father asked and she smirked, rubbing her chin.

"Sure, I can do that for some time." She said and started moving to the direction of the seat before someone made a comment.

"Finally, _she_ got off the court."

She stopped dead in her tracks and snapped her head in the direction of the voice, her father now sighing at the words.

"Oi, who said that?" She asked and all the players blinked at this, seeing fury knit into her eyes, "Seriously, who said that?"

She glanced around the room before her father walked over to her and gently pressed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sora just drop it. They don't-" Her father began until she pushed the hand off her shoulder, glancing to the back and seeing one first year in the back looking somewhat guilty.

"You in the back, did you say that?" She asked and the first year nodded at this before she pointed a finger towards herself, "I'm not a girl. Get that through your skull."

Everyone blinked at this acquisition and 'her' father sighed at this, knowing if someone hadn't said anything everything would have been fine.

"Huh?" Midorima said in question before Takao blinked at this and a lightbulb flashed in his head.

"Ah, are you perhaps gender fluid, Nakatini-san?" He asked 'her' and 'she' blinked at this before raising an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised that you know about that, Senpai. Most people don't even know that there is more than two genders." 'She' said and noticed the confused looks on the rest of the team, not fully understanding what was going on, "I prefer the pronouns they and them unless I say otherwise. You can also address me by my given name too if you can't remember. Now, perhaps if you rephrase your statement, I'll gladly get off the court so you guys can continue."

The person in the back, a first year student, nodded and rubbed the back of his back, saying back still in slight confusion but agreed to their statement, "…Uh, finally they got off the court…?"

Sora smiled at this and gave a slight salute to that, dipping down a bit as a thanks.

"Alrightie, I'll be out of your way." They said and Sora headed off the floor, boots pounding on the ground as they left the court to a bench.

Takao observed Sora with a hint of interest before Midorima demanded his attention to continue practicing. Sora's father sat down next them with his hands clutched together, observing his team practicing even harder. The younger Nakitani tapped their feet on the floor gently while watching the team scattered around, sweat glistening off of them while also called out actions and moves, and Sora glanced to their father.

 _He definitely wanted to be in Interhigh and win instead of last year's results._

 _The old man was always a sore loser._

Sora smirked at this before crossing their legs and they had their own thoughts on how push the team even further.

* * *

"You're distracted, Takao." Midorima said and Takao blinked at this as he pushed his hair back, drinking some water for all the sweat he had done. He raised an eyebrow at this and chuckled at the green haired teen who glared at him.

"Is that so? So am I reminding you of how you reacted when Kiyoshi-kun was around?" Takao said back and Midorima's cheeks lit up at this, anger igniting in him.

"I was not distracted, nanodayo!" He hissed back which caught Sora's attention who turned to them with a smirk.

"You talkin' 'bout the cute reverse harem girl, Senpai?" Sora interrupted and brought their fingertips together, while their father watched carefully on what they would say, "I wouldn't be surprised that Midorima-senpai was distracted by her. He was constantly watching her when I met you guys. I wouldn't be surprised if he has a crush on her, she was _very_ good looking."

Coach Nakitani sighed at this as he feared something unpleasant would be brought up as Midorima looked outraged at the statement. Sora thought that Midorima would be anger at them because of the statement of his crush on Kiyoshi but it was differently.

"Don't say that about her."

The hiss came off far more ominous and angry than it probably meant to be but it caught nearly everyone's attention at this and Sora's eyes grew wide at the comment, shock displaying itself on their feature.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't realize you had such thoughts about her. I'll reframe from saying such things." Sora said which now had the green haired teen's angry expression turn to cherry red at how blunt they were at saying the obvious.

"Wow, you really aren't hiding anything huh, Nakitani-chan." Takao said and they smiled at this, seeing Midorima remain silent to not push anything further as his fellow teammates wanted to know more but wouldn't press on.

"I am nosy and do dig into people's secrets." They said and grinned while crossing their legs, "Terrible habit of mine I acquired from a former girlfriend. She's still like a stick in my side even to till this day."

Takao blinked at this before chuckling little, rubbing his chin as he thinks of his sister with an image of her smiling at him as her long black hair whipping around.

"Who am I remindin' you of that's causin' stupid grin on your face, senpai?" Sora asked and Takao blinked at this before shrugging, deciding not to give them an answer.

"Alright, Sora, you've been causing too much trouble. Go head home." The coach said to intervene and Sora sighed at this before pushing themselves off the bench to stand up. They looked to the duo and gave a smirk.

"Nice to see you two again. Especially _you_ , senpai." Sora said which caught everyone's attention at the why the younger teen had said it and they walked away with the click of their boots trailing behind them, "Hopefully I'll see you around again some other time."

And Sora gone the team was left questioning who exactly brought upon this wrecking on into their court.


End file.
